


Peri - How to make a male fall for you in a fortnight

by Aramis_Mars



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-10-31 03:04:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aramis_Mars/pseuds/Aramis_Mars
Summary: Peri's had enough of Laslow keeping her away. Jealous Laslow spends more time with Selena than her, she feels she needs to act now. But how?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm getting back into writing, so please let me know your thoughts. All reviews are welcome. 
> 
> Thank you and enjoy!

“What does she have that I don’t?”

A blue haired girl with pink highlights on the fringes of her hair was in a sour mood as she all but stomped down from the shops on the way back to Castle Krackenburg of Nohr in the afternoon. Her sour mood was emphasized by the way she growled and jostled her armor with each motion, making loud noises.

And who was her rival? It was the red-headed snarky retainer of her lord’s younger sister – Selena! She was always around when she wanted to talk to him, as well as that somewhat cute blonde dork Odin. Peri envied how the three of them got along so well.

‘If only he could like me as well as he likes Selena…’ thought Peri. So far, Laslow has kept her from arms reach, treating her with caution after she revealed her bloodthirsty nature. She tried her best not to see red once more when her thoughts went back to the girl in question. Aside from that flaw, what did Selena have over her? She wasn’t as nice, nor was her body as endowed as Peri’s! Peri glanced at a mirror in a shop, briefly admiring her (squished) upper area, as well as her slender legs. Selena was shorter than her and had a foul attitude! How could Laslow fall for her?!

Peri gripped her fist as she passed through a tea shop but then suddenly paused as she heard a distinct voice – she could barely hear that smooth baritone that made her heart beat so quickly and made her blush. She turned around towards the tea shop and a small grin spread on her lips.

She saw the object of her affections – Laslow – talking with Selena and Odin. Peri could see her partner’s face express something sad. Was he upset?

To eavesdrop… no… to find out what's bothering her darling Laslow, she entered the shop and discreetly took the unoccupied table next to them. Hoping they wouldn’t see her, she propped up the menu to hide her face before quickly asking for an Earl Grey tea.

Now that she was up close, she could hear the three people quite well, even though they were whispering. Taking a sip of the tea she paid for, Peri frowned as she heard things that sounded out of this world:

“Gawds, Odin. It hasn’t even been half an hour and you’re already annoying me with that mumbo jumbo. I thought it got old after the war.” Severa’s voice was more sharp and easier to hear as Laslow cut in.

“Sev- Selena, you know how Odin’s theatrics can be uplifting sometimes.” Ah, there was the kind heart Pieri fell in love with. “But back to the matter at hand, when do you think we can go home?”

A more bombastic voice answered, “Home? I, Odin Dark, have found this realm to be invigorating! Never have there been a more motley group of heroes!” There was an exasperated sigh from Severa as she rubbed her forehead.

“You only like being here because you like Princess Elise,” she snapped.

A laugh from Laslow followed as Odin spluttered out indignantly. “Hark who’s talking! Rumors have it you’ve taken an interest in someone also. It’s not Inigo here, is it?”

Before Peri could even wonder who Inigo is, Selena screeched out, “No way! Laslow’s far too dorky for my taste!” There was some shuffling as Selena sat back down and a huff. “No offense, but your track record’s terrible. Didn’t Noire go berserk before we left because of you?”

There was a brief silence that followed, which was masked by the other customers chatting in the tea house. “Let’s not talk about that, Sev,” Laslow – no… Inigo groaned out. “Or my lack of love life,” he quickly added. “I do think this upcoming war won’t be too long though. Lord Corrin seems to know what he’s doing. He’s no Robin, but we can support him from our current positions.”

There was some additional conversation that went on, but Pieri had already left the shop to mull over what she learned. Her goal though? To make sure Laslow became hers. And she was going to make it happen.

A toothy grin spread on Peri’s face as she walked to a shop to buy a few clothes. She’ll have to find Laslow later.


	2. After Teatime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peri and Laslow centric chapter. Reviews appreciated! Thanks!

It had been an hour since Peri eavesdropped on Laslow and his friends. In order to recompose herself, Peri had taken the time to think about what they said while going into a clothing store. To Peri, this time was well spent - she resolved to be less antagonistic to Selena, but still keep an eye on her. After all, treating her darling Laslow's best friend terribly would hurt her chances with him. Amusingly, Peri's fascination and love for Laslow only grew when he showed an even deeper layer of mystery in his exterior. Something about that charming mercenary and his darker past just seemed to bring her towards him. The only obstacle right now was getting Laslow to notice her more than just his colleague or friend.

After picking out the clothes and lingerie she was sure was going to make Laslow give her his undivided attention, Peri exited the shop while humming a happy tune her mother used to sing for her. She was certain the clothes she picked were going to catch Laslow's attention. Peri took into consideration what Lady Camilla, Lord Xander's sister, told Selena and Beruka while the cavalier just happened to be walking nearby. _'When there's a boy you like, you're going to have to make sure he only has eyes for you. Usually, when we buy clothes, we need to buy some exotic attire, especially ones that accentuate our bodies. That way, we can make sure no other girl steals the man we like.'_ Following Camilla's advice, Peri managed to buy some clothes also before thanking the cashier and walking out.

However, she didn't even get the chance to walk three steps forward before bumping into someone and almost losing her shopping bag in the process. Instead, she dropped the bag when she was caught by surprise, the bag landing on the ground with a soft 'plop.' Peri staggered back a few steps before her butt met the stone stairs in front of the shop she just came out of. Immediately she brought her lance up in a threatening manner against her would-be assailant. "Hey! Watch where you're…" Peri's indignant yell was immediately silenced when she realized who she bumped into - it was Laslow. He was alone - there was no Selena or Odin to keep him company. Peri quickly realized this was a golden opportunity for her to get closer to him. He had a faint outline of a hand on his cheek and looked a tad bit worse for wear.

Laslow, on the other hand, seemed unaware of Peri's thoughts as he picked up the bag and handed it to her. Giving her a bashful smile, he apologized. "Sorry Peri. I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking. I had a lot on my mind." Laslow looked definitely fatigued as if he had fought a losing argument, but he was still able to give her a dazzling smile towards her. 

However, Peri was never one for letting opportunities pass. Giving him a childish grin, she sidled up to him and leaned upwards. "About what? Did you get rejected again?" She could already see Laslow get flustered from how close she was - a pink tinge was already spreading on his boyish face while he spluttered for a response. His eyes darted back and forth in alarm while he tried to come up with a believable lie. 

Eventually, Laslow settled with a half truth. "No! I didn't ask anyone out today. I spent some time with my friends. What about you?" It seemed as if he felt like that was a satisfactory answer. His posture loosened after speaking and he stuffed his left hand into his pocket while grinning at her. 

Peri puffed up her cheeks to feign anger before holding up the bag he knocked down and then pushing it at him. "I thought WE were friends, Laslow. I didn't get invited to your hangout." She cut off Laslow's attempt to defend himself with a toothy smile. "But it's fine! You've known those two friends of yours far longer than any of us here at Nohr, right?" Giving him a pat on the shoulder, Peri took a moment to admire Laslow. 

"Come on, let's go back to our rooms. You're carrying my stuff since you made me drop it!" she claimed with a small teasing smile before gripping his hand and dragging him (albeit reluctantly) along before Laslow could say anything in response. Somehow, the grey haired mercenary knew Peri was plotting something, but couldn't bear it in his heart to deny Peri when she was giving him such a happy smile. After all, during the war against Grima, he had grown to treasure any true smile. These things were even rarer in those times. 

 

 _'Just what have I gotten myself into…'_ thought Laslow as he made his way to follow Peri, hoping the springy girl didn't have anything malicious on her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to blast this out. I had a lot of ideas on where to go with the story, but I'm still at crossroads, but I have the next few segments already figured out.


End file.
